A Bunny's fear
by chloemcg
Summary: When his son, Bluey, gets into a situation, Bunnymund must try and get the little rabbit over the traumatic experience and make him feel better. Can the big, tough Easter kangaroo help his little joey? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of ROTG since they belong to Dreamworks and William Joyce. I do, however, own Bunnymund's son: Bluey.**

**A Bunny's fear.**

* * *

Bunnymund bounded on all fours through the warren, minding the fact that he was always at risk of trampling over the little legged Easter eggs waddling beneath him as he dashed through the greenery of his home.

The underfoot path was being battered by his very large feet as they drummed against the earth. His fur softly bristled against the whipping winds that surrounded his arm and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he ran in the direction of his burrow where he hoped to get to as soon as possible.

The Aussie-accented, anthropomorphic, six foot tall rabbit concealed a small bundle of darker blue fur on his back as he appeared to be nothing more than a blue blur to any passersby egg golems whom happened to have been standing idly by while their master simply hurried through the lush green lands he lived in.

The small bundle of fur on his back that E. Aster Bunnymund carried on his strong back was actually one of the rabbit's prized treasures that he loved with all his heart. The little one had been born a few months prior and was just a little mite who was just learning the concept of independence and was grasping at forming actual full sentences.

Worried, Bunny galloped like an athletic stallion blazing through the meadows. He was basically a blue-grey blur to any passerbys and whoever managed to catch that mere glimpse of him questioned what the problem was.

The guardian of hope had eventually came to a stop in front of a homely burrow. He stood on his two big feet and lifted the small patch of fur off his back and carried the tiny creature, lifting the thing and proceeding to hold the creature so close and fastening him to his furry chest.

The creature wrapped in Bunny's arms thrashed about in protest, whining and whimpering as he tried to feebly resist his father's touch and he breathed frantically. His tiny heart was beating so fast that it was rattling under the pressure and adrenaline that pumped through his bloodstream.

The little damp rabbit shivered as his fur was downed because of what happened to make his father in such a rush to get him indoors as soon as possible.

"Shhh...it's alright, mate, dad has you." Bunny hushed the small rabbit in his arms and he looked down at the little anthropomorphic bunny rabbit who admittedly looked a lot like him but with only a few minor differences.

Bluey Ronald E. Aster was the Easter Bunny's son, born from a female Pooka (Bunny's race) and him.

He had been born with a diamond shaped mark that adorned his forehead and some stars covered his shoulders and ankles. Atop his fuzzy ears, he had two points which pointed in two different directions that highly resembled the design of the ears belonging to a lynx. The fluff on his little cheeks were ruffled, along with his chest fur. His eyes were large and round and hazel coloured.

Bluey sniffled, whimpering weakly, and he listlessly gave a long moan "...D-Dad..."

Bunny shushed his son again and carried him through the sitting room and eased him down on to the sofa, making sure he was nicely secure before he went to fetch a blanket from the wardrobe that he could bundle the little rabbit in whenever he found it.

As he rushed off, his big feet thumped along the dirt ground making up his home.

Bluey shuddered chillingly, curling up into the smallest ball possible to warm himself up. He hugged his knees to his chest whilst he done this and he even let out the occasional sob that was enough to break any stone heart. He clenched his eyes shut as he screwed up his muzzle and his wet nose twitched, sensing the moisture in the air surrounding him.

It was no doubt because of the fact that he was soaking wet.

Earlier that same day, Bunny had dropped his son off with Jack Frost and left the winter sprite to babysit him whilst he performed his Guardian duties. Apparently Jack had taken Bluey ice skating and the poor little rabbit had never swam before, he accidentally fell through the ice and now he was going into shock.

Bluey trembled from the fright and he shivered beneath the blankets that were draped beneath his shivering form. His nose wiggled from the spite for the cold plaguing every inch of his furry body and he snuggled deeper into the velvet blankets he had been wrapped around and his fuzzy little ears lowered behind his head while he shivered and trembled.

His paws grasped tightly on to the edge of his silk blankets.

Bunnymund returned with a bottle clasped in one paw and a thermometer in the other. He seated himself beside his shivering little blue bundle and turned his waist a bit to face him with sympathetic eyes.

He could see Bluey shivering repeatedly as he curled up in his blankets and seeing his little son in such a state broke his father's heart. Bunnymund decided there was one thing he could do as he snapped his fingers and quickly dashed out of the room without so much as another word, leaving little Bluey utterly confused.

Bluey looked at the door which his father had just exited just moments ago with a patient look in his frightful eyes. He pulled the blankets closer towards him and tried to keep himself warm despite having a body covered with fur. But his ears perked upon hearing some scattery footsteps thump towards him and he couldn't help but look up at the origins.

Bunnymund had returned with a crimson scarf which looked to have been knitted with care. It was quite lengthy, however, and Bluey didn't think that it would properly fit his little neck.

Regardless, Bunny softly knelt down in front of his cold-ridden son and started the gentle task of wrapping the scarf around the little Bunny's fluffy neck. He knew that it was probably be too big for his son but he thought that the fact that it was pretty big for a tiny pooka of his size would bring some warmth back to him.

Bluey snuggled up closer into the blankets and sniffled, mumbling a "thank you" through a croaky voice as he buried himself under the oversized scarf which tails trailed all the way down to the floor. He closed his eyes to sleep but he opened one eye when he felt something weigh the sofa cushions down.

Bunnymund had jumped on to the sofa and started to curl around the blanketed little humanoid rabbit. The Aussie Easter bunny softly rubbed his nose affectionately against Bluey's cyan cheek fur whilst he wore a compassionate smile on his muzzle as if to bring some comfort to his little tyke.

The two Pooka bunnies closed their eyes and started to drift off to sleep but, before Bunny fell asleep, he simply murmured somewhat mischievously "Don't worry, mate, I'll get frostbite back for this..."

Bluey couldn't help but giggle a bit whence he heard his father say those words. He had known for ages that his father had a slight grudge with Jack Frost and he knew that the adult rabbit could be quite scary when angered...especially when it came to the health and well being of his own little ankle-biter.

The sick little bunny simply sighed with contentment and cuddled up to the bigger humanoid bunny rabbit but he also smiled when he felt the wooly warmth of the red fabric around his neck, it felt soothing and comforting. He wondered if this was how he felt to be held by his mother when he was born.

He didn't quite recall the first and last time he seen his mother but he yearned to have a new mother someday.

Yet, despite that desire, with the one to join the guardians of childhood, Bluey was perfectly happy with Bunnymund being his only parent...

His one and only guardian.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, guys, sorry about me not putting up a ROTG fanfic for awhile now. **

**I have just been very busy with real life and getting sick repeatedly and stuff. I thought that it had been quite awhile since I had finished Bunnymund the Easter daddy and its sequel, so I would do a one-shot. **

**I may even make a third story in the trilogy. Not so sure about it.**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you all think of seeing little Bluey again.**

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
